I love you
by AKing-DRush
Summary: Anna Windass and Kevin Webster Fic :) dedicated to my connorettes, I love you all so much. You girls mean everything to me xx


"Anna wait..." Kevin yelled after her as she stormed out of the living room.

"What Kevin! Your obviously on his side and don't care about what I want." She was crying now, she didn't want to loose Kevin but she couldn't waste her time with someone who didn't care about her feelings.

"Anna, anna I do care about what you want. It's all I care about" Kevin tried to reassure her.

"You don't Kevin! I can't do this, I can't put myself through this" she screamed back, she knew he cared about her but she needed someone who would do anything for her.

"Please Anna, please don't leave me. You know how much you mean to me." He begged her to rethink her decision.

"Kevin, I would do anything to make you happy. I even tried to ignore Phelan to make you happy but you don't know what he's done to me, what he put me through. You wouldn't do the same would you?" She looked him dead in the eye, she knew that he knew there was more to the story than what she was letting on.

"What! What did he do to you Anna? How am I suppose to sack the guy when I don't even know what he's done wrong. Just tell me Anna for god sake!" He raised his voice but he wasn't angry he just didn't want to loose her. He wanted to know what was wrong, he wanted to know how he could help her.

"I can't tell you, even if I did you wouldn't believe me. I don't want you to think I'm some sort of prostitute" she looked away in shame, she didn't want Kevin to think anything like that.

"Anna? What on earth do you mean, why would I think you were a Prostitute?" He was so puzzled by what she meant by that. "Anna, please don't cry" He lifted his arm up and moved a stray piece of hair from the front of her face and then cupped her face with his hand. "Please. Let me in"

Anna lifted to her head and liked him in the eye. Could she trust him? She didn't even know herself.

"Kevin... Please don't, you really don't want to know." He was still looking into her eyes, he did want to know, he just wanted to know how to help her.

"You can trust me, just open up" she knew he meant it.

"Okay, please don't judge me though" she was so vulnerable, just like a little girl.

"Anna, I would never judge you" and she knew he genuinely meant it.

"He said if I slept with him then he would make all of our problems go away and if I didn't he would make everyone think I did any ways. I didn't know what to do Kevin,he was so nasty about it and then after it he wouldn't give me the contract and laughed. That laugh has haunted me for so long." She had began crying again,she couldn't believe she'd told him but she was relieved it was out in the open.

"Oh Anna, I'm gonna kill him." He was getting really mad now,he'd been pals with him for weeks and all along Phelan had known what he had done.

"No Kevin,please. Please sit down" she begged him. "Going over there all guns blazing is just going to make it worse."

"I suppose your right but he's not getting away with this Anna, as soon as I see him he's gone. He's not going anywhere near you again. I promise I'll never let him hurt you as long as I'm alive"

"Thank You Kevin, I'm just glad you know the truth. oh god look at me, I look a right mess" she said catching a glimpse of herself in the tv.

"Anna, you have never looked more beautiful" he said with a smile trying to life the mood a little, trying to make her smile again. That smile he loved. And there it was, she smiled and then looked down at the floor. She didn't know just how beautiful she was.

"Anna I need to tell you something" she looked up getting slightly worried. Was he going to finish with her now?

"What is it Kevin?"

"I love you" he said it. Those three words and they meant so much. They hadn't be dating long but she'd never felt like this before,not this fast.

"I love you too Kevin, I know it's not been long but I really do" they both laughed now and smiled at eachother.

"Come on sweetheart I'll walk you home" he said putting his coat around her shoulders as he walked her out of the door.

Sorry that it's quite short, I just wanted to write a fic about Kevin and Anna after that tragedy that happened on Friday night where we all died. Once again dedicated to my Twitter gals, I love you all loads :)


End file.
